


We Danced

by PrairieFarmGirl



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFarmGirl/pseuds/PrairieFarmGirl
Summary: Modern AU:  Jamie owns a bar in Boston and meets Claire when she returns to claim the purse that she accidentally left behind that night.  He won’t let her claim the purse unless she dances with him.  This story is from the Lallybroch Library Holiday Prompt Exchange and is based upon the music prompt from the song “We Danced” by Brad Paisley.  You'll see the lyrics woven throughout the story (the lyrics are not mine, obviously).
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	We Danced

**_December 23  
_ **

Jamie put the “CLOSED” sign in the window with a heavy sigh after a busy night at the bar he owned in Boston. He put all the stools up on the tables and was sweeping when he ran across a black handbag sitting up against the pedestal of the table on the floor. He picked it up and checked the contents to see if he could figure out who it belonged to.

He found a hospital badge:

Dr. Claire E. Beauchamp, M.D.

Cardiac Surgeon

Massachusetts General Hospital - Boston

She must be good at what she does. He knew that hospital had some of the best cardiac surgeons around. 

Doing a quick check of the rest of her purse, he found her phone, wallet, and the various assortment of things a female would carry in her purse. He didn’t like to snoop, so he zipped the purse closed and put it behind the bar. If she didn’t come back to claim it, he’d call the hospital to see if he could locate her tomorrow.

He picked up his broom and finished sweeping. He had one last chore to do before locking up for the night. He began to dry and shine up the glasses that were washed and placed them back on the shelf, ready for the next night. He was closed Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so having two days off in a row was a nice luxury for him. 

He wouldn’t be going home to Lallybroch for Christmas and Hogmanay this year. Jenny was fair flapped about it, but Jamie just couldn’t swing it this season, having just opened the bar. He had promised her he would be there next year. Without his Mam and Da there, it just didn’t seem the same. Holidays were always hardest for him. 

He was shaken out of his reverie when the door banged closed on a whoosh of cold air. A woman with dark curly hair stomped the snow off her boots at the door on the rug when he called out to her, “I’m sorry, but we’re closed.”

“I know, but I’m afraid I left my purse.”

“I put one behind the bar. I bet it’s probably yers.”

He motioned to the bar and she followed him. She perched up on a stool and he bent down to retrieve the lost purse.

“Would ye be Dr. Claire Beauchamp, then?”

“Why, yes, I am. How would you know that?”

“Weel, it’s on yer wee hospital badge in yer purse. I found yer purse on the floor, so I checked for some ID so I could call ye to tell ye I had yer purse here.”

“Ahh. I see. Well, thank you for that, anyway.”

“So yer a surgeon, then?”

“I am. I am a cardiac surgeon. In fact, that’s why I accidentally left my purse. I was paged for an emergency at the hospital. One of my patients was doing poorly and I had to go back in for a second emergency surgery. I dashed out the door and left it on the floor without giving it another thought.”

“Oh my. I do hope that yer patient is doing better.”

“Well, it was touch and go there for a time, but all seems to be going well now.”

“Yer not from around here. Ye sound like a Sassenach,” he smiled at her.

“Well, I do know what a Sassenach is and I suppose I am that. I’m from England. You don’t seem to be a Bostonian, yourself.”

He laughed. “I’m from the highlands of Scotland. Broch Mordha, more specifically.”

“I guessed as much. What are you doing on this side of the pond?”

“My family has a large whisky distillery. I needed a change of pace. An executive job at the distillery just wasn’t my thing. I much prefer this. Talking to the customers, whisky tastings, and such.”

“Wait. What is your name?”

He held out his hand to her. “James Fraser. Nice to meet ye.”

She took his hand and shook it, mouth open, quite stunned.

“You mean James Fraser of THE Fraser Whisky Distilleries?”

“The very same.”

Her mouth dropped open even more. He focused on those full, pink lips and started to think of the things that he wouldn’t mind doing…

Christ. He was a right proper numpty.

She snapped her jaw shut and then exclaimed, “I absolutely adore your newest whisky! I can’t believe I have had the good luck to meet THE James Fraser. I never dreamed that…well…”

“A lowly barkeep was the owner of a huge company in Scotland.”

“Well, yes, but I don’t mean any offense by that. It’s just not what I expected, I suppose.”

Jamie laughed. “Dinnae fash. I was only teasin’ ye.” 

Claire laughed. Her face lit up and the lines around her eyes softened. She looked exhausted.

“Would ye care for a wee dram, then? Ye look fair shattered.”

“I would love one, thank you, but I don’t want to keep you if you’re trying to close up.”

He smiled at her, poured two glasses and sat one before her, taking a sip from his. “I dinnae have anything to go home to. Yer conversation is more interesting.”

“So you’ve no family or…?”

“Nae. It’s just myself here. My sister is in Scotland. Beyond that, I’ve no one left.”

“Not even your parents?”

“Nae. They are both gone. Mam died when I was young. Da died of a heart attack a few years ago.”

“Oh, I am so sorry. I, too, am by myself. My parents died in a car accident when I was small. My Uncle Lamb, who raised me, died a couple years ago, too. So now it’s just me. And my cat Adso.” 

“Do ye often find yerself lonely this time of year? Ye ken, around the holiday? It just doesn’t seem the same, celebrating Christmas and Hogmanay without them around. I still can’t adjust when I go home. That’s another part of the reason that I decided I needed a fresh start over here.”

Claire nodded in understanding, sipping her whisky. “I do know what you mean. I generally work extra rounds at the hospital so my colleagues with family can spend time at home with them during the holidays. This year, they are making me take Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. They were all starting to feel guilty, I suppose.”

The hours passed as they chatted and got to know each other over whisky after whisky. Looking at her watch, Claire gasped.

“Good heavens, Jamie! It’s 3:30 in the morning! What happened to the time? I really must be going and let you close up so you can go home. So, if you’ll just hand me my purse, I’ll just get out of your hair.”

With her purse in hand, he said, “Ye’ll only get this back on one condition. Dance with me.”

He came around the bar, setting her purse down, and took her by the hand. He led her out to the hardwood floor. The music was playing softly and the lights were down low. She had a slightly bemused look on her face, but she was thoroughly charmed by him, he could tell. As they danced, they looked each other in the eye, each enjoying the quiet and comfortable in the silence. He held her close and rocked slowly in time with the music.

From that very moment, he knew. He knew she was the one. His mind went back to the time when he was a teenager when he asked his Da how he’d know when he met “The One”. His Da told him he’d just know. He’d feel it in the very marrow of his bones. At the time, that didn’t at all seem like an answer to his question.

Until tonight. It was exactly the answer. He felt it in the very marrow of his bones. He just knew. He looked at her and smiled and thought to himself, “There you are. I’ve found you.”

**********

December 24th, one year later, Lallybroch

The year had passed. Jamie and Claire were nearly inseparable. As the months wore on, she moved into his home as more and more of her things slowly made their way to his house. He finally just told her it was nonsense to have two places. Adso had settled in as well. Jamie had charmed the wee cheetie, too. 

They made plans to travel to Lallybroch for the holidays, as Jamie had promised Jenny last year. 

It was in the parlor before the fireplace, with the Christmas tree lit up and twinkling softly in the corner that Jamie told Claire that he had something for her.

He pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket and fell to his knees. “Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, would ye do me the very distinct honor of becoming my wife? I love ye, _mo chridhe_. I want to spend the rest of my years dancing with ye. Say aye?”

Her eyes filled with tears. She took his free hand and said, “I’ll only marry you on one condition.”

And they danced. Just as they had on the day that they met when their hearts became intertwined irrevocably. 

He slid the ring on her finger as she whispered, “Yes.”

He never could explain what happened out on that dance floor a year ago, but he knew that Dr. Claire E. Beauchamp would be his. 

His heart was full. He felt the presence of his Mam and Da there in that room, looking on and smiling down on him. 

His eyes filled with tears, as hers had, and he kissed her. 

And they danced.


End file.
